The present invention relates to a process for producing polysulphide by means of oxidizing sulphide in spent liquors from kraft cellulose cooking. This treatment of spent liquors from the kraft cellulose cooking is designed to raise the quality of the liquor which is once again introduced into the cellulose digester.